American History X: My Ending
by bang.bang.your.dead
Summary: This is just an ending that i added to the movie American History X where Derek take revenge for Danny's death.


**American History X: New Ending**

As I the lifeless body of my younger brother lay in my arms i felt like it was my fault for being a neo nazi. I felt like it was my responsability and because of me he thought it was right. I sobbed as i looked into his cold eyes and kept questiong "why did it have to be him, why couldnt it have been me instead?"

After about an hour of cursing and emense amounts of frustration Sweeney, accompanied by two polic officers, helped me up and dragged me away from Daniel.

...couple weeks later...

As I stood silently and watched the preacher make his speech about Daniel, I felt rage and anger building up inside me. I thought about how that nigger got angry just from one puff of smoke. I questioned myself over and over again. It just didn't make sense to me. After thinking that over i thought about how Cameron had brainwashed me into beleiving his crap and how he did it to Danny and intended to make him the neo nazi leader. Soon the anger built up and I decided I should go visit Cameron. Slowly i drifted back into reality and saw Danny being lowered into the ground and as he did I threw one single rose onto his coffin and turned away crying. I told myself I would avenge him even if i got killed trying.

After Danny was lowered all the way i turned and briskly walked away. Everybody was asking where i was headed but i didn't want them to know. First i went home and grabbed my old baseball bat and my pistol. The after about one or two hours of walking and thinking about how i would take my revenge I arrived at the hospital where Seth and Cameron were staying after they had been jumped on boardwalk. By this time it was dark outside.

As i walked into their room there was complete silence. Cameron stared at me with amazement, and then he finally spoke. Cameron said "So i heard about your brother Derek. Did some dirty jungle bunny shoot him?"

I replied "He was shot by a black guy yes."

Cam said with laughter in his voice "Oh you mean a nigger derek?"

"You know cameron im getting sick of your shit. You need to shut the fuck up and tell me why you had to try and brainwash him too, was it not enough to take 3 years away from me with your bibble babble bullshit! I can't beleive I fell for your bullshit and not to mention all those other people. You made them think it was right while you stayed in the backround afraid to be seen or caught and put in jail!" I said angered.

I held the baseball bat up and I said "Now you give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock your fucking head of your fatass body you racist pig!"

"Now Derek you know you have had your share of racist slurs and beleifs" said Cameron.

"I know now that i only took into your bullshit because I was angry and confused. You should know all about that because your the one that stuffed that shit into my brain and made me think hating blacks was the right thing to do and because of it Danny is fucking dead" I yelled, and as the last words spilled from my mouth i swung the bat and it smashed into Cameron's leg. I heard some cracking noises.

I then walked to the door and closed it and turned the lock so nobody could enter.

I stared into Cameron's eyes and then i lunged the bat at his stomach. When it struck him his head lunged forward and he coughed hard.

"Now Cameron you will fucking pay for everything that you have taken away from me. You took my brother, 3 years of my life and you fucking brought my family apart! Now Cameron what the fuck do you have to say?"

Cameron layed back and weakly said " You were supposed to lead all the nazis and show them niggers, spicks and kikes who this country belongs to! You failed you pussy and I wanted Danny to finish off what you left you coward!"

I yelled at cameron right to his face "You peice of shit! You went too far now! This is the last time you get to ruin people's lives you son of a bitch!"

Then I brought my pistol to his face and i whispered into his ear "this is the part where you die bitch..."

I turned and stared at Seth who was frightened. Then i said "You act as the fat messanger you fucker. You tell all those nazis that if they come near my family they will fucking look like him". Then i pointed at Cameron who had a bullet hole in his forehead and blood pouring out of his mouth. "I swear to fucking god" I said. As i walked away i knew that the cops were on their way and so i unlocked the door and ran down the hall as fast as i could. I saw cops pouring into the parking lot.  
I made a hasty decision to wait it out in a storage closet until they passed.

After about 10 minutes of waiting i checked to see if the coast was clear. I saw police officers searching and questioning random nurses. As they wern't looking i ran outside. There was only two cop cars for some reason and the cops were chatting as though they werent even on duty. They hadn't seen me so i ran as fast as i could until I arrived at my house.  
When i got home I saw Allie, my mom and my sister on the couch. They were wondering where i had been, but once they saw the blood sprayed across my tux I think they knew what had happened. I told them we should move away from venice beach and start a new life.  
Even if it meant giving up what we had here. They agreed and I said we should hurry up and begin packing before somthing bad happened. But before I could finish there was a knock at the door. I walked up to the door and put my face upon the cold metal and stared through the peephole.  
I saw three neo nazis and they were all strapped. They were becoming impatient and were yelling.

What looked to be the leader said "Derek open the fucking door bitch, your gonna learn some manners you nigger lover!"

I knew what i had to do. I swung open the door and pistol whipped the one in front then shot the other in the face and turned quickly and shot the other who was trying to run. I turned and looked at the "leader" and shot him in the back of the head. Within seconds there was blood everywhere.

I looked over at what was lef of my family and they stared at me with disgust. My mother was the first to speak up "You sicken me. All you have brought to this family is shame. I want you to leave Derek and I never want you to come back."

Allie was crying and my sister was too. I think i had scarred them for life with what I had done. I heard sirens and my mother spoke softly "Now just leave Derek!"

I took one last look and I ran. I ran to the boardwalk and i jacked a car. I drove to the quite state of Montana to start my new life. Starting over from nothing would prove to be hard.

...two months later...

I learned of the death of the last of my family. It turns out that without me to protect them they had been rubbed out by Seth. That fucking fat peice of shit. I should have known without me they would get killed. Now more than ever I felt that this whole thing was my fault.  
I decided I should stay away from Venice beach for good and never show my face there ever again. I knew all hell would break loose. Still I beleived it was all my fault but i thought i should continue living to teach people about how racism is a bad thing and how it won't make you feel better to hate another race, but only continue to piss you off. After another two months I got my act together and built my life back up except left out the nazi thoughts about racial differences. Maybe now i can live in peace and not be so pissed all the time.

**The End**

**by:amanda :)**


End file.
